


Treat Yo Self

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, dinner date, timothy is Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack needs to learn to pay his employees on time, so Tim ditches to treat himself on Jack's tab.</p><p>Of course, Jack isn't going to that damn meeting either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Yo Self

Tim decided to call in sick. Was he really sick? No. Just sick of Jack's bullshit. He grumpily checked his personal bank account to yet again, see no money transferred from Hyperion.

So fuck it.

Jack had a meeting that evening at 5, and Tim would be damned if he bothered to go. 

Tim visited Nakayama, who conveniently had a doctorate degree, even if it had nothing to do with humans. "Hey," greeted Tim, striding in.

Nakayama met his eyes and gasped. "My second favorite person!"

"Haha, uh, yeah. I need a favor."

He rushed over and looked intensely into Tim's eyes. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"I need a doctor's note saying that I'm very ill and need rest. Too ill to work."

Nakayama frowned. "But you're perfect!"

Tim winked. "You see, that's why I came to you. I just need some time to myself. My treatment is going to be expensive food and as many bubble baths a day as I want. Also, Netflix."

Nakayama nodded eagerly when he mentioned bubble baths. "Of course, you poor thing! I'll send him a message at once. Can't have you getting all run down!"

Tim was in such a good mood he over dramatically blew a kiss at Nakayama as he left, and laughed when Nakayama pretended (well, probably pretended) to swoon. 

Next thing Tim did was order his meal to be served Jack's private booth at Helios's finest restaurant, putting his acting skills into effect better than he had in the past week. "Hey sweetcheeks," he drawled into his ECHO. "Gimme the best fish and shrimp platter you have, with a nice fruit salad, bowl of clam chowder, and a large strawberry daiquiri. Fuck, I'm hungry. Prepare something chocolate for dessert. I don't care what it is as long as its spectacular. Oh, and light some candles for me."

Tim knew he was acting like a bit of a brat, but he truly felt like Jack for the first time. It felt good. 

He made sure he was dressed perfectly for dinner, in all of Jack's layers. The waiter nervously escorted him to his booth and then thankfully left him alone. 

Tim sighed deeply, lounging back and enjoying the absurdly cushioned seat, the privacy the curtains gave him in his personal corner of the venue, and the gently flickering candles in the center of the table. His food was brought in on a tray less than a minute later and Tim dug in, the fresh fruit, soup, and meat tasting even better than he'd imagined. 

Perfection.

Tim couldn't imagine being in such a perpetually bad mood, getting to eat like this. "Hmmmmm," he hummed, savoring every bite. Being Jack was really growing on him. 

For five golden minutes, Tim enjoyed himself.

His hair suddenly stood on end mid-bite as the curtain parted.

Jack was staring at him with such a look of surprise it would've been comical, had Tim not been certain his death was rapidly approaching. "Um," mumbled Tim around a mouthful of shrimp.

"What. The fuck." Jack didn't betray any anger, or reach out to strangle Tim, but his voice was soft. Tim read it as danger. "Do you mind explaining why you're not at that very, very important meeting with Mr. Blake right now, cupcake?"

Tim timidly set his fork down, cockiness draining out of him. "You haven't paid me."

"Excuse me? You're going to have to speak up, pumpkin." Jack's voice was harder than before and Tim winced.

"You haven't paid me for over a month," said Tim, clearer than before. He may as well look his death in the eyes. He sat up and repeated, "Over a month, and no money for doing this high profile, dangerous job that's ruined and erased my entire life. If I'm getting nothing for pretending to be you, I thought I may as well be you. I'm tired of microwave food, or whatever garbage I find on Elpis to eat. I'm tired of being poor. So today, I thought fuck it. Fuck your goddamn meeting, and while I'm at it, I charged this meal to your account." Jack stared at Tim and he backed down slightly. "I did call in, though. Nakayama sent you a message saying I was sick."

Jack was still staring, and Tim wished he was easier to read. A bright smile flashed across his face and he laughed, throwing an arm around Tim's shoulders and ignoring Tim's jump and squeak. "Oh kiddo! I knew there was a reason I hired you! Man, you finally pulled a me. I like that. I mean shit, don't do it again, but I like that." Jack ate a piece of fish and gestured to the platter. "You're not gonna eat all this, right?" 

"Uh, no." Tim watched Jack eat and scoot closer to him. "Why didn't you see my sick note?"

"Oh yeah, that message Nakayama sent me? I saw it was from him and mentioned bubble baths and deleted it immediately."

Tim laughed and tension eased out of him. He probably wasn't going to die. In fact, as Jack ate his food, Tim felt like maybe it would even be a nice evening. He ate some of his soup and sighed. Jack started talking again, of course not caring that there was food in his mouth. "You know something cool? I wrote my first programming code when I was seven. I've always been a genius, but man did it take forever to get properly rich." 

Full of himself, but not surprising. Tim blushed brightly when Jack scooted close enough for their thighs to touch. He felt the need to share something about himself as well and blurted out, "I'm allergic to tree nuts!" 

Jack blinked with surprise and then grinned. "Well you better not be allergic to bofa."

"Huh?"

"Bofa DEEZ NUTS." Tim snorted and giggled Jack put his arm around him. He leaned into the touch, realizing it had been awhile. He couldn't believe he just walked into a meme joke. "You've got some great taste, pumpkin. Although I'd prefer some wine with all this." Jack lazily texted the kitchen directly and under a minute later someone rushed out with a bottle and two glasses. "Drink with me?"

"Uh." Tim picked up his daiquiri, which admittedly had some alcohol but hardly enough to be noticeable. "I have this."

"Suit yourself, kiddo." Jack poured himself a glass and raised it. "To an unexpected date."

"To- wait what?!" stammered Tim. A date?

"Welllllll," drawled Jack with a smirk. "Candles, dinner, wine, and my favorite double blushing next to me? I'm gonna smooch that handsome face of yours before the night is over." He paused. "If that's cool with you. I've been slapped before by a lot of people, don't need it coming from a guy who works for me."

"I- oh." Tim squirmed, realizing how very close Jack was to him, and that he really really wanted a kiss. "To- to that then," he said in a fluster, accidentally sloshing his drink all over the tablecloth. "Shit- I'm so sorry."

"You're adorable. Think you could blush any more?" Jack drank to that and Tim timidly took a sip of what was left of his drink, aware his face was burning. "Sure you don't want any of this? Damn, we need some dessert."

"I ordered chocolate. And, uh, sure. To the wine." Jack grinned and poured him a glass, which Tim sipped thankfully. He felt a little warm but it was pleasant. He sighed and enjoyed the closeness to Jack. "I thought you were gonna kill me when you found me."

"Like I've said before, you're way too hot to die." Jack sipped his drink as well. "What were you planning to do after this dinner? Swing by an orgy room?"

Tim was about to disappoint Jack so bad, but he had to be honest. "No, actually. I was gonna get the most expensive bubble bath soap there is and use your biggest bathtub and watch cat videos." 

"Oh. To each their own." He very obviously eyed Tim up and down, slowly raking his gaze over him and sending shivers down Tim's spine. "I may have to join you for said bubble bath."

Tim licked his lips. He was about to attempt flirting, except that a waiter slid a piece of chocolate cake onto their table. "Oooooh," he said, ignoring Jack for a moment and ogling the cake. It had several layers with thick chocolate frosting, complete with a cherry on top. "Yummy."

"Cherry!" Jack immediately took the cherry and bit the fruit off the stem. 

Tim was scandalized. "Hey! I wanted that."

"Come get it, sweetcheeks," said Jack around the cherry.

Maybe it was the wine, but Tim didn't think twice about kissing Jack hard on the mouth.

And then immediately pulling back.

Jack was frozen in place.

"I- I'm sorry," Tim gushed. Tim looked down and scooted away. "I should've realized you were joking, I'm so sorry, I- I mean you're attractive and flirty but I should've-"

"Shush." Jack's mouth was on his instantly, kissing him insistently with a hand on his cheek to steady him. Oh, it felt so good. Tim closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, the softness and warmth of the touches making him sigh with pleasure. He tried to prod his tongue into Jack's mouth, still wanting that damn cherry, only to clumsily bump their noses together. 

"Sorry-"

"It's okay." Jack pecked Tim's cheek and Tim smiled, shyly looking down. "Hey hey, look at me baby." Tim looked up and Jack kissed him again, moving his hand back to tangle in Tim's hair. Tim angled his head the correct way and moaned as Jack deepened their kiss but held them still. "Like that?"

"You ate my cherry," whined Tim. It wasn't a big deal, but he was still going to harass Jack about it.

Jack huffed and kissed Tim's neck. "I'll get you a whole bowl of cherries later."

Tim's heart fluttered and he kissed Jack on the cheek, not missing how Jack's mouth twitched upward. Good. Tim hadn't messed up after all. 

One cake and fantastic bubble bath later and Tim was curled up with Jack in bed. It really had been a perfect evening. Except for one thing.

"Jack?"

"Hm?" 

"Are you paying me?"

Jack groaned and playfully swung a pillow at Tim. "Yeah, yeah. I already did. Don't talk about payroll in bed, kiddo." 

Tim checked his account and was pleased to see Jack was telling the truth. "Good." 

Jack's ECHO went off and he snarled. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS ASSHOLE WANT." He picked up and Tim grimaced at who was calling.

"Jack, sir. We had a meeting today."

"To be honest, Blake, I'm sorry about that. I was too busy fucking myself."

"Oh."

"We'll talk tomorrow."

Tim laughed to himself. "Boy, he isn't going to be happy with you."

Jack smirked. "More like not happy with YOU. You're going to that meeting, cupcake." 

Tim threw the pillow back at Jack, trying to be angry, but really the whole day had been worth it.


End file.
